Becoming A Pokemorph
by Kitty Got Klaws
Summary: This is the tale of six people who were genetically modified into pokemorphs, now they wanna find a way to turn back. LOT'S OF LEMONS! INCESTS! OC'S WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty: Hey everyone! Your favorite naughty girl is back! Anyway, about my other fic, I think I'm discontinuing it for now, I might start it back up later though, but for now, we have this!**

Arceus is said to be flawless. HAHAHAHA, if she was flawless, then why would some people be born with pokèmon DNA in them? Well, though it is rare, this DNA can be… strange. So pretty much it's usually is invisible to everyone, but recently some sciency people learned about it. That's where I come in.

My name's Kitty, I'm a twenty year old girl who does enjoy a bit of naughty fun! I've got two younger siblings named Gwen and Danny, and three step-siblings named Evan, Emily, and Elena. My naughty fun may or may not involve them.

So anyway, back to the story, so some science people found out I have DNA and did a few tests, it got activated, and now I have a tail and ears and it sucks. So I become part liepard and now I think I'm going to go find someone to fix me. Probably Arceus cause she's a beast. I plan on heading out tomorrow, so if anyone wants to join me, well just tell me.

 **Thanks for reading my once again short intro. I like to do these to get some OCs first. I promise you I won't abandon this one like the other so quickly. Here's the form!**

 **BASIC INFO (Please note that I like siblings)**

Name:

Age: (I have no limits, if you want a 10 year old then go ahead!)

Personality:

Full physical description: (You'd better include boob and dick size!)

BackStory **:**

Main Character or Side Character:

Occupation:

Skillz:

 **Clothing (Any of these can be as nude as you want)**

Hot:

Cool:

Cold:

Night:

Swim:

Underwear:

Casual: (Casual is only around other group members)

Contest:

Work Out:

 **Sexy Stuff**

Privacy: (How much they care, public sex is allowed and common in this world)

How much they fuck:

Pokephile: (Y or N)

Who will they fuck:

Anything Else important in this section:

 **For Pokèmon Teams**

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Personality:

Moves Known: (Only 4)

Sexual Preferences:


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Kitty**

I woke up aching and nauseous. Earlier today… maybe not today, I have no idea how long I've been out. Well a while ago I was told I had some pokèmon DNA in me. I was told they would pay me a good amount of money to test on me and see what it did. My brother, sister, stepbrother and stepsisters shared the same fate. We lived in a small town, but we had a laboratory in it, so that's probably why we were chosen.

I look around, I was on a table in a lab room. I stood up and stretched my bare feet cold on the floor. I ran my hands along m sides. Strange, I felt… curvier than I remember. I looked over to a table to see a note and a hand mirror. I walked over and picked it up and read the note.

"Left to go bang a hooker, be back soon… Love Scientist Dude. P.S. That tail is HOT" That was a strange note. That love part was just, ugh. I pick up the mirror and look over myself. Any drowsiness in my eyes were gone as the mirror shattered against the floor. I had ears, ears and purple hair. At look at the rest of me, continuing to freak out. My hands had claws, I had a tail, and I was slightly curvier than before. I left the room to find a waiting room. My siblings were sitting around, all having features like mine.

"Finally, sleeping beauty." Evan groaned. Evan was my stepbrother, he was skinny but kinda build for it. I noted his claws and hair, his hair had grown purple and spiky. Evan was always a huge flirt, and one of the weirdest people I know. He has an obsession with buckets…

"It's spelled bukkits!" Evan shouted.

Fine, bukkits. Actually, its more than an obsession, he like, believes there's a god of bukkits ruling the world, not Arceus.

Next I look at Evan's twin, Emily. She looked so different than him now. Emily had grown white hair and what looked like… small leaves on her hands. Emily could be a crazed as Evan sometimes, but less often. Most time she was just a huge nerd, a pretty sexy one.

Those twins had an older sister, her name is Sara. She more serious than those two, put is seems that insane streak is in her too. She had grown more beautiful now, her brown hair matching her new… wings. She had six of them, really like leafs almost

Next was my younger sister, her names is Gwen. She's kinda violent and can be really hostile to any meanies. She honestly looked tougher than ever, and had green hair for some reason.

At that moment a scientist came in. "Ah, glad to see you are all awake. You know have noticed some changed in you." We all groan. "Well, I want to tell you what happened. You each became fused with the pokèmon who's DNA you shared. Katelyn…"Arceus I hate when people call me that "You're a liepard, Evan a skuntank, Emily a shiftry, Sara Volcarona, Gwen a tyanitar, and Danny a houndoom" Oh yeah, forgot him. He's just an annoying pyro who thinks he's funny. He kinda is but meh…

"So anyway…" The scientist continues "We have no idea how to fix you, so… good luck out there!" He left.

"Damn." Sara muttered.

"Well then, let's go." Emily said.

"What?" Evan asked.

"Well, Arceus will know how to fix us, and I know how to summon her, let's go."

And that's how our story began, we split into groups after that to travel, but that was it.

 **Thanks for reading! OCs'l start next chapter, but I can't use too many, WHY? Well you see, I got SO many male ones, and I want to keep a balance, therefore I have to make the group smaller. So if ANYONE wants to submit a female OC, please do so. I literally got 3 so far, and like 20 guys. (A few of these guys were pretty good though)**

 **Also, I have a poll on my profile for this story, go check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty: Sup Klaww Gang? Decided to call my very few readers that since it annoys people and I LOVE the Sly Cooper series! Anyway, thank you all for all the female OCs! They were really good, and for the most part had a little more detail than some of the males, and a little more diverse at times. Seriously though, why the hell did I get 3 males all named Gren who only used a level 100 greninja? I mean, get creative people.**

 **Anyway, I had a really hard time choosing, but after talking with a few people, I decided to go for more females than males since people like that more. I personally would've done a group of all males, but I prefer to make viewers happy. SO, this chapter will for the most part be introduction to a few OCs and a little story, not too much detail on the sex scenes and such, that fun starts next chapter.**

 **POV Kitty**

"So Emily knew how to summon Arceus, why do I doubt this?" Sara asked. Sara and I sat in our living room. I lay down across a couchy chair while Sara sat more normally in one.

"She'd blessed with the magic of bukkits, that's how." I joked.

"My Arceus, why is it you're the most sane family member I have?" Sara groaned, yeah, she didn't really seem to like anyone here.

"I'm the main character, I do what I want!" I shout, I know in full it's not my decision, but the goddess who shares my name.

Sara rolled her eyes, "That why you aren't wearing pants?"

Yeah, that's true, currently I was only wearing my bra, "I have a tail now, I have to let it out somehow."

"You could just wear a skirt. I have wings!" Sara said, jumping up and spreading her six moth wings, she was wearing a backless dress, which I guess shows a bit more modesty than me going bottomless. "So Kitty, what's our plan for meeting Arceus?"

I chuckled, "Well, we split into two groups of three and meet each other at the base of Mount Divinity."

"So what are the groups?" Sara asks, I forgot she doesn't have that connection with the goddess of our world.

"Well according to the land of Gods, fanfiction dot net, you're with me and Gwen." I repeat, the image of poll results on my mind.

Sara gave a mix of a chuckle and a sigh, "Probably the best group honestly."

"Hey Gwen! You ready?" I shout to another room. The new tyranitar ran into the room wearing combat pants, boots, gloves and a tank top, she slung a backpack over her shoulder. I took notice of a large tail coming out of a hole in her pants.

"Yes!" Gwen said, "You don't look like it though."

That though occurred to me, I shouted again, "Hey Danny, pack me a bag and get me a skirt, hoodie, and some shoes!"

"Do we have permission to even go?" Sara asked me, damn, how did this girl get more votes than me?

"I'll go get it, you go pack." I say, standing up and heading over to my parents room.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I heard being moaned from outside the door.

"Hey mom, can we go visit Mount Divinity?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes! Yes!" Permission obtained. I walked back to our living room.

"Her you go!" Danny said, entering through a hallway and tossing me a bag and the requested clothes, which I quickly put on.

"Thanks!" I said, giving him a quick smile that most guys would die for."

He left and Sara walked quickly in after him. "We allowed to?"

"Yup. Let's go! This intro is fucking boring!" I say. Quickly heading out the door to get this intro over with. Sadly, as soon as I walked into the foresty clearing of my town, my friend greeted me, her name was Quinn. She was one of those less evil sciency people. She was pretty young though at nineteen.

"Hey Kitty, heard your leaving?" Quinn asked me.

"Right."

Quinn bit her lip, "Mind if I come?"

"Don't you have a problem?" I ask.

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"Well, your creator dressed you a bit conservatory, and a sexy girl like you deserves to show off her assets a bit more than you were made for."

Quin blushed a bit, "Well, uh…"  
I laughed, "Relax Quinn! I'm sure you'll be fine! Come on, let's go!" I say, wrapping my arm around her and walking out of the town. Sara and Gwen were probably close behind.

So we did some walking down the route. Since it was the begging route it wasn't too much of a problem fighting the weaklings. So we walked some more, chatting about things like boys and what we were going to do.

Hey goddess? Can we get one of those flash forwards, this is kinda boring.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Thank you.

Anyway, after a few hours we found a farm, it had some pokèmon and crops on it. Near the front gate we saw a boy talking to an older man. The boy was a little shorter than six feet, so a little shorter than me. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was an average athletic amount. He was wearing a blue short sleeved button up shirt with khaki pants. He had a lot of pokeballs on his belt.

"Oh my Arceus!" The older man said as soon as he saw us.

The boy looked at us and gave a confused but happy look. "What are you?" He asked, eyeing each of us down, he honestly looked to be more interested in our pokèmon parts.

"Lab experiment." I quickly said.

"Interesting… So what are you doing here?" The boy said.

"We would like to go to Mount Divinity to meet Arceus herself." Sara explained.

The boy put his hand on his chin, "Hmm, seems interesting. I plan on meeting her myself someday."

The older man cleared his throat, "So people," He looked at me Sara and Gwen "Not so people. It's getting awfully dark now…"

The boy turn back to the man, "Yes, this is what we were talking about. So much do you charge for your room?"

"A hundred poke a night." The man said.

The boy turned to us, "You're welcome to stay with me. I'll pay of course. Not too sure how you feel sharing a room with a guy."

I answered before anyone could object. "We will!"

"Great, my name is Rich by the way." He held out a hand which I shook.

"Kitty." I replied, "And these are Gwen, Sara, and Quinn."

"Great to meet you all." Rich replied.

Rich payed the man who we then followed into the top floor of the farm house. The room was pretty large, but it was the attic. It had six beds. The older man left us alone after that, saying "See you all in the morning?"

Rich turned to us, "Being the guy here, any of you girls have any minimum amount of clothing I should sleep in?"

"Underwear, we all do it." Sara said.

"Not me…" Quinn said quietly.

"Oh yeah, she has OC clothing restrictions, she dresses in a lot." I chuckle, I was the only one for some reason.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep now, see ya!" Gwen said, flopping on a bed and snoring loudly.

 **Kitty: Hope you guys enjoyed the intro! Next chapter the real fun starts!**

 **Also I have a poll open about how often I should rotate characters, please vote!**

 **Lastly, what did you think? I change my style and content based on reviews, so leave me some about what I did right, wrong, or things you want me to do in the future. This can include things like sex scenes to things like contests!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty: Hey Klaww Gang! Decided to try out a shorter chapter this time and see how it went.**

 **Also, this is going to be my first lesbian scene, so sorry if it sucks! Also, POV changing!**

 **POV Quinn**

I woke in the middle of the night needing to use the bathroom, luckily there was one in our room. I quietly walked over, shutting but not locking the door. After finishing my business I went back outside to see Kitty standing a stretching, dressed in just her purple bra and panties, a tail poking from behind, I liked it.

"Hey Quinn," Kitty said, "What are you doing up?"

"Bathroom." I quickly said, slightly embarrassed, I quickly sat down on my bed.

Kitty followed me, "Geez, no sex at midnight."

"Uh, no thanks."

"Hug then?" Kitty asked, seeming horny as usual. I hugged her and got brave. As I pulled back from the hug I softly kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and smiled, surprisingly she leant in again to kiss me once more; this time it was much longer and more passionate as our mouths opened. Damn, she was a good kisser. We fell together on my bed. By this point my hands were rubbing the side of her thighs and she brushed her hands through my hair. We moved our pussies closer together and carried on kissing. This time neither of us were holding back and we slid our tongues into each- others mouths, swirling round massaging each-others soft pink tongues. The feeling was sensational. As we broke the kiss she subtle nibbled on my lip. I was in heaven. After all the times of masturbating over Kitty I finally had her on my sofa pressing her body up against me, making out.

I began to take her bra off but she was too shy and shook her head. I obliged and just carried on kissing her, the more she got into it I started to feel her ever so slightly bucking her hips against my pussy. Fuck me...I was so wet for her. I ran my hand down her hips and teased her by pulling her panties a little but instead ran my hands under her bra till I reached her left breast and grabbed it a little from the outside of her bra. It felt amazing. I began to grow in confidence and unhooked her bra at the back so my hands could slide underneath and play with her nipples. I could tell she enjoyed the sensation because she moaned a little. I carried on and rolled her nipples between my fingers as I kissed her neck.

She voluntarily took off her bra and top to fully expose her perfect, big, round breasts.

Immediately I wrapped my lips round one and began to suck and lick on it. As I did this my hand moved down towards her mound and gently brushed past it to her thighs. I wanted to tease her like mad. She moaned at me teasing her but I knew she loved it. Gradually I began to rub her pussy with my fingers, I soon realized I was right about her pink folds being wet...and I was quickly making them wetter and wetter.

"Oh Quinn, you're amazing," Kitty said breathlessly.

"Just enjoy it hun...sit back and relax" I smiled as I started to really pay attention to her clit.

As much as I wanted to tease Kitty even more I wanted to feel the precious skin of her clit and her pussy. I wanted to properly feel her wetness. So I moved her sexy panties to one side to find that her pussy was clean shaven, I moaned with excitement and gently licked her clit. Kitty tilted her head back in ecstasy - I could see how much she wanted me to eat her out. I carried on teasing by licking her luscious pussy lips and gently going over her clit every so often. She tasted so amazing.

She pulled me up to her so that I was sitting on top of her; she gently kissed me and kissed my neck as she began to undress me. Her hands roaming all over my body felt so good - I wanted her to ravish my body. She unhooked my bra and stroked my tits telling me how good they felt and looked. I smiled as she flicked her tongue over my nipples as they quickly hardened. Oh my god my pussy was dripping wet as my best friend climbed on top of me and kissed my neck hard as she rubbed our pussies together. Wow she was just as wet as me. Our clean shaven wetness rubbing up against each other was amazing; her tits jiggling up and down as she was grinding up against me were such a beautiful sight.

I couldn't take it anymore so I went in between her legs and pushed them open wide...I began to lick and suck at her pussy giving her exactly what she wanted. She couldn't contain her moans, it was just like I remembered and just like I've imagined for so long, and she sounded so sexy.

"Oh, Oh...QUIIIIIN...yo-u-u-u-'re so fucking a-maaaaazing at that...oh my god, don't STOP" Kitty was completely into it now. She was so wet.

"Do you want me to finger you as I lick and suck your sexy little clit?" I suggested sexily.

"FUCK YES!" screamed Kitty.

I was so turned on at this point, I wanted her to cum in my mouth so badly. I slowly but firmly slid my middle finger into her dripping wet, warm, tight pussy until I reached her G spot. She moaned a moan I'd never heard before. I knew I'd hit the spot. Whilst carrying on sucking on her clit I slowly pushed my fingers in and out of her slit, gradually getting faster and faster. I could tell she was close to cumming so I inserted an extra finger to really get her going.

"Ohhhhh my god...yes, yes, yes! Quinn you're so fucking good. You're gonna make me c-c-c-c-ummmmmmm!"

Kitty didn't care about how loud she was anymore, she was bucking her hips up into my face. She pushed my face deep into her fanny.

And there it was she exploded all over my face...I took every last drop in my mouth, she was so fucking sexy. Her whole body was shaking in orgasm. She quickly kissed me and I knew she could taste her juices from my mouth.

"Quinn, no-one has ever made me cum like that. You're truly amazing." She said, as she regained her composure.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it baby." I said pleased.

Then she smiled a cheeky smile and pinned my wrists down to the bed as she climbed on top of me. She kissed me gently and then moved her lips towards my ear; I could feel her warm breath.

"Now it's your turn to cum sexy" she whispered.

My pussy pulsed in excitement and she hadn't even touched me yet. I knew this was going to be good. She ran her hands all over my body, rubbing my thighs right up towards my pussy but not touching it just yet. As she did this she was switching between nibbling on my ears and sucking on my neck. A love bite might be hard to explain when I see Felix but I didn't care. It felt so good. Without warning she stuck two fingers inside me knowing how wet I was already. I gasped at this amazing surprise and moaned with pleasure. She knew how to get me going.

As she finger fucked me she twirled her tongue around mine in my mouth - it was the perfect kiss. She was so good at doing both at the same time. With each thrust of her fingers I could feel my G spot being tickled by her fingers, fuckkk...not many guys had even found it. Let alone pressing against it every time. I was dripping wet all over her fingers and she fucking loved it. She started to rub my clit with her thumb as she fucked my pussy with her fingers, I was in heaven! I was so close to cumming but I could tell she wanted to make this a long pleasurable experience for me.

She started to move her head down towards my pussy and she instantly started to suck my clit. The sensation was amazing and she was really going for it - she was so sexy. I felt as if my pussy was going to explode at any minute. I started playing with my tits and tilted my head back to enjoy this. She carried on sucking and licking and then slowly put her finger deep inside my pussy and she sucked and fingered in time...I felt as if I had a vibrator inside me and a bullet on my clit she was so amazing at what she was doing.

"KITTEEEE...oh yeah, oh fuck yeah! Keep doing that...omg keep fucking licking my pussy...oh yeah that's it...that's it!"

I came all over her sweet lips...I bucked my vagina up into her face and she hungrily lapped up all my juices. I was exhausted after that orgasm...I'd never squirted so much in all my life. She had definitely hit the spot.

We smiled lovingly at each other and cuddled still naked until we fell asleep.

 **POV**

Damn Quinn can really describe things long, I shall write my own form of it now:

I fucked Quinn. That's it. Although, she can dress in less now, which'll be so fun… Just wish I knew what she'll wear around me now.

 **Kitty: Ok so maybe the chapter wasn't so short, but it had little plot so not too long either, I dunno! Well anyway, how did I do? It was my first lesbian scene, and I tried to write from some else's perspective so it was a bit challenging.**

 **And another question, how would you guys feel about me occasionally switching over to the Evan, Danny, Emily group? Would you want to see that or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitty: Hi friends! Here's my next chapter! Alright, for this time I will be switching to the other group, so heads up.**

 **Also this chapter might have been deleted due to me not saving it, but I tried to rewrite it the best I could so enjoy, and sorry if it's a little rushed.**

 **POV Danny**

I stood near our front door. I had been waiting for a little while for the twins to get ready. I had already asked our parents. I just barged in, they were fucking, but then I asked and they said yes.

"Ready." I heard as Emily and Evan walked up to me. I noticed Evan was dress in trunks while Emily was dressed in a bikini.

"Why you dress like that?" I asked.

"Oh we're going to the beach route near us." Emily said.

"But I'm a fire…"

"Let's go!" Emily said, pushing me along.

 **10 Minutes Later**

I sat on the edge of the beach, I was scared to go into the water, Emily and Evan had already gone in there.

"Hey sexy." I see two girls walk up to me, the one who was talking to me had long black hair with red highlights tan skin, curves. She wore a very revealing red bikini.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, you see, I got bored, and I think you can help me." She says Seductively. "My name's Sasha, this is Vivian."

"Well sorry, but the only way I'd be willing to help you is sex." I said.

"Great! Exactly what I had in mind!" Sasha said, quickly taking off her bikini and showing her tan breasts and assets. I followed through, taking off my jeans.

My cock begins to get really hard while Sasha's pussy gets wet. I begin fondling her tits, making the nipples harder. She grabs for my cock and begins stroking it. Each stroke, back and forth, faster and faster, making it grow with semen. My cock is now rock hard, we fall to the sand as we begin to attack each other's bodies. She takes my cock in her mouth, sucking it, licking it, while I start to massage her pussy making it so wet, we are both so aroused now that I bend her over , I slide my cock deep inside her wet juicy cunt, I thrust deeper and deeper until Sasha can't take the pleasure anymore, screams in orgasm, and cums hard all over my cock.

We notice Sasha's friend Vivian from the party has been watching our love making the entire time, standing there naked, playing with herself, Vivian is quite young looking, maybe thirteen, she's got some nice assets as well, with big breasts for her age. She continues to masturbate, her finger is deep inside her pussy, in and out, making herself so wet, she rubs her breasts at the same time, As she brings herself to orgasm, moaning with passion, this brings me over the edge, I continue to thrust my cock deeper and deeper, faster and faster until I can't take the pleasure anymore, . I explode with hot cum deep inside Sasha's wet vagina.

We continue to fuck as Vivian joins us, she lies down and Sasha begins to lick her pussy while Vivian is licking Sasha's cunt and my cock at the same time, each time I thrust inside Sasha, Vivian is licking her clit harder, as I slide my cock out Vivian licks IT just as hard, we are all so hot now that Vivian can't take the pleasure and cums in Sasha's mouth, Vivian continues to lick us both while I kiss Sasha and taste Vivian's juices, .I am so ready to cum again, I pull my dick out of Sasha's wet pussy and begin stroking my cock as Sasha and Vivian both start making out. I alternate fucking both women, inside Vivian, thrusting deep, inside Sasha, thrusting even deeper, .the more they are both moaning for my cock to be inside them, the more this brings me over the edge, I pull my dick out and cum all over them both, all over their tits, in their mouths and all over their faces, They lick my cum off of each other while I begin stroking my cock,

I get hard in a little while, watching these two insatiable women gobble up my cum from all over each other's bodies. After licking Vivian clean, Sasha climbs on my cock, sliding her wet pussy down on my hard penis already drenched in pussy juices, Sasha rides my cock hard as Vivian sits on my face, I lick her vagina smoothly as she cums in my mouth, while moments later Sasha cums all over my cock, I also can't stand the pleasure, and I shoot my cum deep inside Sasha. As Sasha and Vivian both continue to play with each others cunts, my cock gradually become hard again. The women are both so aroused that Vivian quickly climbs on top of my now hard cock, wet from Sasha's pussy juices. Vivian rides me hard as Sasha kisses me passionately, and I taste Vivian's cunt juices in Sasha's mouth. As I fondle Sasha's large breasts, Vivian rubs Sasha's cunt, making it really wet. Vivian's finger is deep inside Sasha's pussy, making her so aroused that Sasha cums hard. Vivian continues to ride my cock, deeper and faster and finally screams in pleasure and cums all over my penis. Sasha takes my penis deep inside her mouth, licking me, sucking me hard. Tasting Vivian's cunt juices on my cock gets Sasha super aroused, and then Vivian and I both start finger fucking Sasha at the same time. I scream in pleasure and cum inside Sasha's mouth. As Sasha swallows my cum Vivian and I both bring Sasha to orgasm.

 **Thanks for reading! Also you have any suggestions PLEASE review with them, can't do what you want if you don't tell me, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitty: Hey guys! I have no idea what to say in the top A/N!**

 **POV Ashley**

"You may be wondering who I am, since I was never mentioned. First off my name is Ashley as you can tell by the POV note, second off I am able to break the first walls due to not being happy. You see, whenever the goddess sees someone who isn't getting what they want or are left out, they get to break the forth wall. Anyway remember that threesome with Danny last chapter? Well me too, know why? I was there… watching… like I always do." I say.

"I'm Vivian's younger sister! And I always seems to get all the attention! Maybe it's because I have a flat chest?" I rub my bare nipples a little bit. "Yeah, I'm flat, but I got a nice ass! I'm only nine though! What can you expect?" I watch as Vivian and Sasha get fucked, then they stop and two other people come over. By this time it's starting to get dark and they set up a fire and some tents. I watch more as Sasha goes over to the new boy and starts to fuck him, he has a skuntank tail for some reason, but I doesn't care. The houndoom guy then fucks Vivian and the other girl some more and I watch some more.

Of course, my clit is wet, luckily, Sasha has pokèmon. I go over to her bag, take out a pokeball and sent out one of hers. It's a Typhlosion named Eruption. I've fucked him a few times in the past. He was already really hard, and looked so hot laying on his back.

I then looked at the member in my face, long and hard. My hand slowly started to rub it along its length. The Eruption started to pant at my teasing, as my hand started to move faster. Pulling my hand away and brushing my blond hair out of my face, I brought my head to the poll and took a long lick, from the base all the way to the pointed tip.

Eruption felt his leg twitch in pleasure as I took another long lick. My eyes were half closed and continued to look up at him. Suddenly, I brought my head down on the tip, taking it in my mouth. Eruption leg twitched again as my warm mouth bobbed up and down on the length, my hand fondling his balls.

Just as he was about to reach his climax, I turned stopped. He looked down at my questioningly as I crawled away on my hands and knees. I looked back at him, my dripping pussy in his full view in the fire light. No words were needed for him to know what I wanted.

Eruption was over my on all fours in a second. He had to crouch slightly to reach my height, but it didn't bother him at all. I moaned as I was enveloped in warmth, seeing his head next to mine. I nuzzled his face next to mine, taking in his musky scent. Suddenly, I felt his tip at my entrance as one of his arms took hold of my torso.

I braced myself as he slowly started to slide in. His dick got thicker as he continued to push into me. Reaching a barrier, he looked at me as he push his cock in all the way to the base. I yelped as he held on tighter, his furry balls resting against me.

I shivered slightly as I was getting used to the feeling of being so stuffed. He started to slowly back out. I moaned again, feeling suddenly empty, until he push himself back into me. He repeated the motion, in and out and in and out, until I was gasping in pleasure.

"F-f-f-faster," I stuttered. The Eruption happily obliged, thrusting into me at a faster pace, his balls slapping into me. His head was next to mine, panting as his tip continued pressing against my cervix.

He started to lick my cheeks as his thrusts became more powerful and faster. My whole body leaned in and back with his thrusts as he dominated over my. The fire on his back reached a dangerous height. He felt his climax approaching, and went even faster, jamming the tip into my cervix.

He thrust into my one last time, causing me to collapse under the strain, Eruption laying on top of my as he stuffed me with his seed. It came in globs, filling my as he laid on my, his balls resting on my. I sighed contently, as I climaxed around his dick, milking him of his seed. I then passed out of the heat, we laid together.

 **Short Chapter, but I wanted to get one out today! Maybe even a second! Enemy, for all you who only read this story, I made a second smut story called Clan Wars that you could submit OCs into! Also, I have a new non-smut story that also accepts OCs called Hybrid Mystery Dungeon: Chaos and Terror! So either would be cool to check out.**

 **Also I have a new poll to which story I should focus on! Please vote! And PLEASE review so I know how I'm doing here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitty Got Klaws: Hey guys! As you've probably noticed I just don't have the time to post anymore :( However! My sister Fluffybutt the Friendly Witch will be starting an SYOC story that also takes place in a pokephilliac and fuckfest region like this one! However, this isn't posted yet, but it'll be going up in the next week. Now a lot of you made GREAT OCs that I never got to use. So with your permission, I would like to submit them to my sister for her new story. Who wants to do this?**


End file.
